


Cat Person

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Zo didn't think he was a cat person but somehow Vanessa managed to talk him into adopting a stray so here he was, him and Sheeran.





	Cat Person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinamour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinamour/gifts).



Zo stumbled into the kitchen, wincing at the cold tiles against his feet. He scratched at his bare chest, stifling a yawn. Coffee, he needed coffee. But first he had one important job.

One scoop of kibble was dutifully deposited in the stainless steel bowl and the ceramic dish of water was emptied and refilled.

"Sheeran, you ginger bastard, breakfast," Zo called. By the time he'd picked up his mug, Sheeran had slunk into the kitchen. He rubbed himself against Zo's ancient pyjama bottoms, gave a brief purr, and then went to eat.

Zo felt, perhaps uncharitably, that the purr was less "I love you, kind human" and more "well done you upright simian for getting something right".

He hadn't even wanted a cat but fate, or rather Vanessa, had other plans.

It was Vanessa who had fallen for the stray who was living in the alley behind Zo's apartment block. Red-heads had to stick together maybe. "Look at his cute face," she'd cooed, holding the clawed monster, who behaved angelically for her.

"You take the fleabag home," Zo had countered. But her current accommodation didn't allow pets, and Leo couldn't be trusted to look after so much as a cactus, while Nico wasn't at home a lot right now, travelling for his job.

That didn't stop Nico siding with Vanessa and somehow the cat ended up at the vets to look for a microchip (there was none), have a check-up (estimated to be four years old and healthy, would probably live forever), and get some vaccines and a much needed flea treatment.

"What am I going to call the thing?" Zo asked as he wandered around the pet supply store, Vanessa oohing over various collars and Nico choosing food.

"Sheeran," Nico said off-hand and that was how the cat was named.

Riario had invited himself along on the shopping trip, buying a new lead for his cousin's dog. "If you don't want the cat, I could take it," Riario had offered. "I've been thinking about getting a pet."

That was the last straw. Some stupid jealously rose up and Zo had snapped, "It'd just shed over your fifty shades of black wardrobe."

Zo had himself a cat.

Sheeran could be a little bastard, especially when Vanessa wasn't around - though she visited a lot more lately which was nice. Zo might have been offended, since he assumed she was either coming to see Sheeran rather than him, or to make sure Zo was taking good care of the cat as if he needed supervision. She often brought something nice with her though, a little cat toy for Sheeran or chocolate for Zo, so he couldn't be too annoyed.

"Look at these scratches," Zo said, displaying his hand while Vanessa dangled the cat toy above Sheeran's head. "Little bastard."

"He's not so bad, are you, little one?"

Zo rolled his eyes. He had plenty of evidence of the cat's bad behaviour.

Example one: despite a pristine litter pan, Sheeran had pissed all over Zo's shoes on the second day. ("Poor baby is adjusting to living indoors," Vanessa had said, easy for someone whose shoes didn't reek of cat pee to say.)

Example two: belly rubs were a dangerous game of cat roulette where losers got scratched and/or bitten.  
("Don't you know anything about cats?" asked Nico, who'd encouraged Zo to take on the furry burden.)

Example three: mewing at 5:30 am because who does that?  
(Rectified only when the cat was allowed, against Zo's initial refusal, to sleep on the bed.)

Example four: fetching up furballs not on the tiled floor but on the one rug Zo owned.  
("Cats do that," Riario had said with a smirk as Zo complained about it when everyone was out to dinner together.)

Example five: lurking in the hallway at night, amber eyes half-lidded the better to hide and then startle Zo by shooting out of his hiding place and tackling Zo's ankles.  
("You need to play with him more, wear him out," said Leo, the man who could starve a pet rock to death.)

Zo sipped his coffee, watching Sheeran finish the kibble. "You get fed better than I do," Zo said. The cat's tongue darted out, seeking stray food, before Sheeran padded over to Zo, tail swishing before he sat.

"What?" Zo said.

Sheeran gave a meow, the sort of plaintive sound that had made Vanessa fall for him. Zo sighed. He scooped up the cat and juggled mug and cat until he had both securely held. Sheeran gave a purr, lifting his head and nuzzling Zo's chin.

"Yes, I guess I like you too," Zo said, rubbing Sheeran's fur with one thumb. He'd never thought of himself as a cat person but now he was definitely a person with a cat, and surprisingly content.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr promo](https://meridianrosewrites.tumblr.com/post/174154046022/cat-person-804-words-by-meridianrose-chapters) and beautiful illustration/banner :)


End file.
